Psicopatía de la vida
by AMHikaru1212
Summary: De como Jeff the Killer y Laughing Jack se conocieron...(Leve Yaoi)


**Bienvenidos a mi fanfic, os lo agradezco.**

**Es una historia de temática yaoi, y con las crepypastas de Laughing Jack y Jeff the Killer; ellos cometerán el error de conocerse y entablar una "amistad", lo que pasa después lo sabremos a su tiempo.**

**Lamento mucho si este fanfic no es de su agrado, lector anónimo, pero tenga en cuenta de que no soy a unica que publica este tipo de historias. Evitemos desacuerdos y retírese con una sonrisa cuando quiera.**

**No me pertenecen estos personajes ni sus respectivas historias pasadas solo los uso para la trama de esta historia e intentaré hacerlos actuar lo más apegado que pueda a sus personalidades originales. Sin quitar el romance claro.**

**AM**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una propuesta algo salida de lugar (Prólogo)

Mañana lúgubre, rostros ensombrecidos por la ya rutinaria monotonía del día; ver a padres de familia caminar de un lado a otro desesperados por asuntos tan insignificantes que daba ganar de burlarse al escucharlos, niños con sus maletas bien cargadas de cuadernos y colores dirigiéndose al centro educativo, flores aplastadas por los bebes que jugaban en el parque al "Escondite" o al "Cemento y agua"; era cosa de todos los días en los alrededores de esa pequeña ciudad.

Pero claro, muy ajeno era todo aquello a una figura humana algo alejada de ese lugar; una figura pensativa y con aires sombríos de no tan gratas experiencias vividas, figura imponente de un muchacho alrededor de las diecisiete o diecinueve primaveras de vida, vestido tan simple y llanamente con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca con tintes rojo sangre algo secos que la pintaban como cual lienzo puramente intacto y profanado a la misma vez delatando su acto cometido hacia algunas horas, el acabado perfecto con la capucha levantada y cubriendo el rostro de aquel enigmático muchacho que daba carcajadas tétricas cada dos por tres en los últimos minutos. Simplemente terrorífico.

Algo extraño debe haberle pasado a este chico horas atrás, pensaran ustedes, algo tan increíble como él para hacerle reír de esa manera; pues les arrebato las ilusiones, ya que le ha pasado algo tan común y monótono como la ciudad, así como algo siniestro y fuera de serie como él.

Una propuesta a Jeff the Killer.

Ocurrió hacia algunas horas, en los callejones de la ciudad; ensombrecidos y solitarios por la noche acechante, llena de sonidos capaces de helarte la piel. Ahí se encontraba Jeff, buscando calmar su sed de sangre con alguno que otro joven imprudente que paseara sin remordimientos por esas callejuelas que más que eso parecían laberintos diseñados para hacerte enloquecer.

Caminaba confiado, como cual macho alfa creyéndose lo mejor al ser el líder de toda una manada, completamente imprudente con el mango del cuchillo balanceándose divertido al ser sostenido en sus finos dedos blancos como lo era su sudadera en tiempos de gloria; camino un trecho más y logro divisar un grupito de jóvenes dichosos de la vida charlando alegremente de la fiesta en la discoteca que habían tenido momentos antes, unos dos se tambaleaban al caminar por efectos del alcohol ingerido.

Con una risotada estridente, sin perder ni un segundo más, se abalanzo a una de las chicas únicamente para asestarle una puñalada limpia y rápida en el estómago de la muchacha; haciendo a los demás sobrios gritar de impotencia y terror, mientras Jeff comenzó a dar carcajadas burlescas de puro placer.

Uno de los muchachos comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, dando fuertes alaridos nublados de locura ante lo visto, logro captar inmediatamente la atención de Jeff; el cual no dudo ni un segundo en seguir y clavar su cuchillo en el vientre descubierto del joven, donde comenzó a rayar sin remordimientos, dándole paso a la roja tinta de sangre que se resbalaba por las entrañas en dirección al suelo; ofreciendo un deleitable baile de frenesí ante los ojos del asesino, al mismo tiempo que daba una vista grotesca a los desafortunados chicos restantes que lloraban desconsoladamente ya conocedores de su sangriento final.

Uno a uno los mato; formando un gran charco de distintas sangres combinadas y revueltas mostrando en su centro los cuerpos mutilados de esos pobres muchachos que encontraron la muerte antes de llegar a sus casas. Pero lo más llamativo de esa grotesca y repugnante pieza de arte no fue ni la sangre, ni los cuerpos con sonrisas retorcidas dibujadas en sus bocas; sino el joven parado en frente de aquello, con la sangre resbalando lentamente de sus manos a su cuchillo y del cuchillo al pavimento. Obviamente delatando al propio joven de los actos cometidos anteriormente.

–Salieron juntos, murieron juntos– se animó a decir Jeff dando un paso dispuesto a retirarse de esa horrenda escena

Apenas dio un par de pasos; cuando, paro en seco al oír una risa llena de burla profesada a sus espaldas, seguidas de unos sonoros aplausos que inundaron el sombrío lugar por un corto tiempo. Volteo la mirada algo sorprendido pero confiado al pensar que podría ser un tipo ebrio que se había metido en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado; mas dejo de ocultar su sorpresa al encontrar detrás de el a un joven alto y erguido ,que aparentaba unos 24 años, cubierto de una melena negra azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros, poseedor de una piel tan blanca como la suya, unos ojos hipnóticos con un carácter ensombrecido y lleno de diversión en los mismos, una mirada tentativa y llena de afilados dientes casi irreales, un cono con vueltas blanco y negro en lugar de nariz; todo eso ante la encantadora vestimenta puramente monocroma de payaso elegante.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Jeff recuperando la compostura

– Magnifico, nunca espere eso de un crío – dijo el desconocido con voz tétrica y burlona ignorando con creces la cuestión del menor

– ¡No soy un crío, maldito payaso! Largo, aléjate de mí vista

Más lo volvió a ignorar y, por el contrario, extendió unos de sus brazos haciendo sorprender al asesino que soltó uno que otro insulto dirigidos al payaso mientras era apresado en un veloz movimiento; inmovilizado por completo en un desespero horrible intento de manera fracasada morder aquel brazo, más lo único que logro fue verse ridículo a los ojos del payaso en monocromo.

– Oye, oye; tranquilo, ni que te fuera a comer. Solo te vengo a hacerte una propuesta que te puede gustar – sonrió divertido–, sé mi compañero de trabajo

Jeff se quedó callado y palideció, si es que eso era posible; intento cerrar los ojos, mas se acordó de lo carente que era de aquellos. Entreabrió la boca incapaz de decir palabra... ¿Que si tanto le afectaba? Que falta de tacto la suya, lector anónimo. Prosigamos.

Muy al contrario que sus labios desgarrados, en su mente se repetía una misma y única silaba "_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,…"_. No se rebajaría a hacer tratos, eso era de políticos; el era un asesino, por consiguiente, escaparía sin pensarlo.

Se removió bruscamente, logrando que las fuerzas del otro flaquearan y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos asestó un salto al piso dispuesto a correr; cosa que no dudo en hacer al siguiente instante. Siendo sin saberlo, admirado con un humor propio de un niño; un humor puro lleno de orgullo e interés; un humor proveniente de un payaso con afán al blanco y negro.

–Laughing Jack, por si cambias de opinión

Eso fue lo último que atino a escuchar antes de largarse de esa utopía de callejón.

Y ahora se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad sentado en un tronco caído y carcomido por insectos hambrientos, mirando la monotonía de la ciudad; riendo a carcajadas por lo pasado anteriormente, riendo a carcajadas... por su gran estupidez.

"_Tal vez no es tan mala idea después de todo"_


End file.
